Olivia The Falcon Falconeri: Superhero
by CaptWaffle
Summary: Olivia Falconeri stood on the roof of the Metro Court hotel and gazed down upon the city below. Her beloved home, Port Charles, New York, was being overrun with crime. Filled with warring mob families, serial killers, reckless drivers, evil criminal masterminds, vampires, and two-bit swindlers, Port Charles was crying out for Justice and Olivia answered the call.


**Olivia "The Falcon" Falconeri: Super hero**

Origin

Olivia Falconeri stood on the roof of the Metro Court hotel, and gazed down upon her beloved city of Port Charles, New York. Years ago Olivia escaped her troubled youth in Bensonhurst and sought refuge in the seemingly peaceful town of Port Charles. Port Charles accepted her with open arms and she built a new life, allowing herself to be happy and find love again in the arms of hottie doctor Steve Webber. Port Charles became her home and for a time she was just an average citizen, another sharply-dressed hotel owner with always amazing hair. But those days were short lived.

Dr. Steve was torn from her heart and Olivia's could no longer ignore the darker side of Port Charles. Her eyes were opened to the dark criminal undercurrents swirling about in her beloved city. Port Charles, a city filled with warring mob families, serial killers, reckless drivers, evil criminal masterminds, vampires, two-bit swindlers, and slutty women who make poor choices, was crying out for justice. Olivia didn't want to take on the responsibility for looking out for all those who were being done wrong, but she didn't have much of a choice.

Despite crime running rampant throughout the city, the police commissioner, Anna Devane, was too caught up in her own personal drama to get around to hiring more than two police detectives. Olivia's son, Dante, the best police detective ever in Olivia's eyes, and his partner, the ab-tastic Nathan West, were good men, but the city was too much for them to handle on their own. The only other citizen who gave a damn about the law, the former police commissioner, Mac "I've had the same hair since 1986" Scorpio, had become disillusioned with the city. He resigned his post as the police commissioner several years ago with the parting words of "Screw this, I'm going to go run a bar."

The responsibility for the protecting the citizens of Port Charles fell to Olivia, and she was not about to let her city down. Olivia knew she if she was to be a vigilante she would need a disguise. No one could know her secret identity. It would be detrimental to her son's career with the police department if his mother were to be identified as the one catching the criminals that he couldn't.

Luckily for Olivia, she was well equipped to create her own superhero identity. Unlike all the other women in Port Charles, Olivia is a strong, confident, and responsible woman. She does not waste her time chasing after men or scheming against other women, and she is responsible with body and does not have a bunch of children running around from various men to take care of (*cough* Alexis, Elizabeth, Carly *cough*). Therefore, she had the time to invest in worthwhile pursuits such as earning her mechanical engineering degree from PCU.

Olivia used her engineering knowledge and channeled her dead cousin Connie (God rest her soul) for fashion advice and created a magnificent set of fully-functional wings, retractable razor sharp claws, and a sparking green face mask. Thus she became, Olivia "The Falcon" Falconeri. Each night she stands vigilant on the roof the Metro Court protecting the citizens of Port Charles. Ever ready to extend her wings and swoop down at a moment's notice to protect her city.

To be Continued...

Adventure 1: Terror on the Docks

It was a calm night with a slight breeze coming in from the East. The cool air felt good on Olivia's face as she stood watch on the roof of the Metro Court. Things had seemed calm lately and she almost considered skipping her watch tonight, but no, she could not let down her city.

She scanned the streets looking for anything amiss. Years ago when she was still just an average Port Charles resident, Olivia was injected with a vial of super potent LSD by her boyfriend's deranged mother. In addition to majorly tripping balls for several days, the LSD left Olivia with psychic visions. She would often see visions foreshadowing future events. These visions faded over time, but Olivia's other senses remained heightened, especially her vision. This proved to be quite useful when she was keeping an eye on her city.

Olivia looked down and shifted her gaze towards the docks. There she saw her daughter-in-law, Lulu Spenser, pushing a stroller. Olivia sighed. She had hoped her son would marry better. Lulu was a dumb little blonde who seemed content accomplishing very little in her life, never going to college or having a job for more than a few months. Olivia knew her Dante could do so much better, but Lulu had given Olivia a grandson and for that she was grateful. In Olivia's eyes little Rocko was nearly as perfect as Dante.

"But why are they on the docks?" Olivia wondered aloud. "Everyone in this city knows that's where the mobsters conduct all their mobster business. For God's sake 80 percent of the city's shootings in the past five years have occurred on those docks!" Olivia could never understand why her friends and neighbors always insisted on hanging out in the most violent places.

Olivia considered flying down and whooping Lulu's ass for being so careless with young Rocko's safety, but she held back. If she attacked Lulu then Dante would have to take care of her and then she would be even more whiney than usual.

She kept an eye on Lulu and watched her walk back and forth with the stroller. Olivia was relieved when Lulu turned the stroller around and looked like she was heading towards home, but then a block ahead Olivia saw something moving in the shadow. At first she thought it must have just been one of Port Charles' large mutant river rats or a wayward opossum, but it wasn't. The shadowy figure dashed across a streetlight to a spot behind a dumpster. It was clearly a human form and he was laying in wait for Lulu to walk by.

"Oh no you don't, not on my watch!" shouted Olivia as she jumped from her perch.

Her wings expanded and she glided effortlessly down to the docks. She landed on the roof of a warehouse and looked down to see Lulu. She was paused and talking on her cell phone.

"Probably talking to that train wreck, Maxie again," thought Olivia as she crept to the other side of the warehouse roof to check on the man hiding behind the dumpster.

There he was in the shadows. Olivia couldn't make out how big he was, but she could see the shimmer of a knife blade as it reflected the streetlight. Carefully she crept down the side of the warehouse and sneaked up behind the shadowy figure. He was so focused on his potential victim he didn't notice Olivia until he felt her razor-sharp falcon claws on his neck.

"One move and you'll be bleeding all over this dumpster," she whispered in his ear.

The man jumped. "What!? Who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm the FALCON and you better drop the knife if you know what is good for you," Olivia responded in an eerily calm tone.

The man didn't respond quick enough and with her other hand Olivia slashed her falcon talons at the man's waist coming dangerously close to his testicular region.

"You! You crazy!" the man yelled dropping the knife and putting both his hands over his nether region.

Olivia moved her other talons away from the man's neck and he squirmed away.

"If I ever see you in my town again, I'll slice them things clean off!" Olivia shouted as the man ran away. "Clean off, ya here!"

Lulu clicked her phone off and put in back in her purse.

"Okay Rocko, let's get you home. I think it's almost time for _Dancing with the Stars_. Mommy doesn't want to miss her Tom Bergeron," Lulu said in her usual baby talk voice.

Olivia stepped back into the shadows. Lulu walked past totally oblivious to what had just transpired.

To be continued...


End file.
